


Солнце его личной вселенной

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Bloodplay, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Франкенштейн видит, что Мастеру становится хуже
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Солнце его личной вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> мой единственный ФРай

Тонкий хруст, словно под подошвой проламывается хрупкий весенний лед. Тяжелые капли алыми бутонами выступают коже. Франкенштейн отбрасывает прочь осколки пробирки, неосознанно смятой в руке.  
— Франкенштейн…  
Красное на белом. Как много в этот раз… Руки дрожат, и этого не скрыть.  
Райзел изящным движением сворачивает окровавленный платок так, что пятен почти не видно, и убирает его прочь.  
— Тебе следует быть осторожнее, — тихо пеняет ему такой любимый, такой нужный голос. Если бы из этого мира исчезли все звуки и можно было бы оставить только один — именно этот голос он выбрал бы, чтобы слушать его всю оставшуюся вечность. Франкенштейн бессильно сжимает кулаки. Райзел подходит ближе и мягко берет его ладонь в свои.  
— Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты испытывал боль.  
Боль? Разве это можно назвать болью? Эти нелепые глупые порезы? А как тогда назвать то, что испытываете вы, Мастер? Какое название дать тому, что поселилось внутри вас на правах хозяина и разъедает изнутри, а он, Франкенштейн, никак не в силах этому помешать? Он смешон и жалок… Со всеми своими знаниями, со всеми своими открытиями, со всей своей гениальностью он бессилен перед этим неназванным противником.  
— Мастер, — выдыхает он, словно фанатик имя святого. — Это всего лишь царапина…  
Его пальцы разжимают осторожно, один за другим. Порез и правда всего один, и даже осколка в ране не осталось. Тонкая полоса скупо плачет рубиновыми каплями.  
— Ты позволишь? — алый взгляд заглядывает не в глаза, а намного глубже. И сразу же там находит ответ:  
— Все, что только пожелаете.  
Райзел подносит его ладонь к губам и касается пореза.  
И в этот же момент Франкенштейна словно вытряхивает из кожи, выворачивает наизнанку, превращает во что-то совершенно иное. Человеческих органов чувств просто недостаточно для того, чтобы испытать то, что чувствует сейчас он, а в человеческом языке не найдется слов, чтобы описать хоть бледную тень его ощущений. Райзел высовывает кончик языка, и касается прямо его сердца, лижет его душу, смешивает со своей слюной саму его суть. Он весь — та капля крови, что скользнула сейчас в горло Мастера и сейчас он не знает места более нужного и желанного. Он открыт и прозрачен, у него нет границ или формы. Желания, вопросы, мысли Мастера пронзают его насквозь, подобно тому, как солнечные лучи пронзают морскую толщу. И вместе с тем и сам Франкенштейн так же проникает в него. Это не готовность раскрыться, это полное взаимное проникновение. Его не просто видят насквозь, перед ним так же раскрываются в ответ.  
— Вкус твоей крови не похож ни на что в этом мире, — тихо произносит Райзел, касаясь губами его пальцев.  
— Тогда позвольте предложить вам больше?  
Пока он еще здесь. Пока он еще владеет своим телом.  
Франкенштейн хватает из ванночки скальпель и, быстро рванув в сторону полу рубашки, обнажает шею и грудь. Яркий глубокий порез расцветает чуть ниже ключицы и тут же начинает сочиться кровью. Райзел тянется вперед, приникая всем телом, острый язык прижимается к ране, проникая внутрь, раздвигая шире края кожи и поврежденной мышцы, двигается там, внутри него, осторожными властными толчками, как сам Франкенштейн некогда ласкал своих прежних любовниц, вторгаясь языком в их лоно. Вот только то, что происходит сейчас — глубже, чувственней и бесстыдней любого секса, что когда-либо случался в его жизни. Ни один член не смог бы заполнить его настолько полно, и ни в одно влагалище не хотелось ему погрузиться так глубоко. Та связь, что течет между ним и его Мастером — это весь его мир сейчас. И по этой связи, словно канатоходец, нащупывающий тонкую нить под собой, не глядя вниз, или словно паук, двигающийся по серебряному волосу паутинки, реагируя на ее дрожь, Мастер движется внутри него, внутри его разума, его чувств, его существа. Франкенштейн не понимает, зачем, но знает, что это приятно. Пусть он не знает причины, но сейчас Мастер внутри него, позволяет обнимать своей преданностью, ласкать своей привязанностью, нежно, словно ветер, касаться любовью и растекаться вокруг мягкими ватными облаками заботы. Позволяет держать себя внутри, словно ракушке свою жемчужину. Теплую, трепетную, восхитительную жемчужину, что сама греет его, подобно маленькому солнцу. Паутинки дрожат сильнее. Вибрация становится все ощутимее. Там, впереди, что-то бьется пойманной бабочкой. И Франкенштейн внезапно испытывает секундное желание остановить Мастера.  
«Не смотрите!»  
Впереди только он.  
«Прошу! Не смотрите!»  
Та его часть, которую не хочет видеть даже он сам.  
«Мастер… Умоляю…»  
Эти чувства, эти постыдные слабости, эту тьму Франкенштейн спрятал и запер внутри себя.  
Мне страшно. Что мне останется в этом мире, если я снова лишусь вас? Мне больно. Не оставляйте меня! Не делайте этого! Забудьте всех. Закройте глаза на все. Не тратьте своих сил! Не спасайте. Не карайте. Берегите. Позвольте спрятать вас! Позвольте оберегать! Позвольте… Вы достаточно сделали дня них, теперь пусть они сделают что-то для вас! Я смогу. Они согласятся… Не примете… Не пожелаете… Почему? За что? Чем я хуже других? Почему меня вы готовы лишить самого ценного? Останьтесь… Или заберите меня с собой, когда будете уходить.  
Все это бьется о непроницаемые стены, которые он выстроил внутри себя. Создал эту клетку, куда заточил все слабые, жалкие и недостойные мысли.  
Никогда бы он не оспорил решения Мастера.  
Не пошел бы против его воли.  
Не принес бы в жертву другое существо.  
Но испуганная и жестокая частичка внутри него была готова на все, ради спасения Солнца своей личной вселенной. Жалкая и бессильная, она готова была кричать от ярости, плакать от страха, топать ногами, как дитя, от злости, кусаться и выть, как животное.  
Франкенштейну стыдно. Теперь Райзел видел всю его тьму.  
«Вы видели все… Теперь, молю, отойдите»  
Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, его Мастер тянется вперед и проходит сквозь нерушимые стены внутренней тюрьмы, словно туман сквозь решетку.  
«Это часть тебя, Франкенштейн»  
Тьма завивается вокруг, оплетает, окружает собой его жемчужину, скользит по его поверхности, словно стремится поглотить. Франкенштейн готов кричать, но…  
«И она по-своему прекрасна»  
Его тьма ластится к своему Солнцу, трется о него, обтекает со всех сторон. Так же, как прежде ласкала и нежила та его часть, что находится снаружи клетки.  
«Даже такой, твоя любовь восхитительна. Твоя боязнь потери, твои страхи… Все это так искренне, и оттого так красиво»  
Тьма сворачивается сонным котенком, согретая и успокоенная теплом.  
«Тебе нечего стыдиться. Я люблю и принимаю каждую твою сторону»  
Жар, что заполняет его, мог бы стирать миры и выплавлять их заново. Он тает словно воск. Он сам, и клетка внутри него, и Мастер внутри него. Все смешивается в единый пылающий и текучий клубок. И внутри этого клубка, оплетенный нитями своих и чужих чувств, Франкенштейн забывает, как мыслить, жить и дышать.  
Вспоминает он об этом в своей лаборатории, все еще сжимая в руке скальпель. Металл в его ладони даже не успел нагреться. Райзел отстраняется, и Франкенштейн замечает на его губах следы своей крови. Подчиняясь порыву, он опускается на колено и, взяв в руки изящную белую кисть, благоговейно прижимается щекой к тыльной стороне ладони.  
Он чувствует легкое прикосновение к волосам.  
Растворенная в комнате тишина старается не мешать беседе двух душ.


End file.
